Sheldon J. Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton is the main antagonist from "SpongeBob SquarePants". He played Berkeley Beetle in Candacelina (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) He played Lord Farquaad in SpongeBob (Shrek) He played Abis Mal in Dumboladdin 2: The Return of Mojo He played Mr. Twitchell in Jiminy Returns He played All Hands in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He played King Goobot in E.B.: Bunny Genius He played Bill Cipher in Gravity Falls (JimmyandFriends Style) He played Hades In Oscarcules He played Escargoon in Les: Right Back at Ya! He's King Dedede's Assistant He played Joe in Help! I'm A Sea Creature He's an evil and intelligent fish He played The Huntsman in Smurfette White and the Seven Turtles He played Gantu in Kai Lan & Chase and Chase! The Movie He played Cri Kee in Cassielan and Cassielan 2 Portrayals: *In SunBob ShimmerPants He is played by Bowser *In SpongeDumbo, The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie and The SpongeDumbo Movie: Elephant Out of Water He is played by Scar *In Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants), The Wooldoor Sockbat Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) and The Wooldoor Movie: Sockbat Out of Paper (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) He is played by Bill Cipher *In The DannyBob CatPants Movie He is played by Professor Ratigan *In Spongebob Squarepants spoof for 4000Movies he is played by Aldrin Klordane. *In StanleyBob GriffPants, He is played by Stripes the Tiger *In SuperBob ReadersPants, He is played by Shao Kahn *In BubblesBob UtoniumPants, He is played by Jynx *In D.W.Bob ReadPants, he is played by Mandy *In Batreg Bluepants, he is played by Grim Creeper Gallery: Plankton (TV Series).jpg|Plankton in the TV Series Sheldon_Plankton.png Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg Plank ton spongebob.png SaNTA plankton.png Plankton.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-18h03m21s101.png Планктон 018 0001.jpg Планктон 018 0002.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-18h47m18s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-29-16h02m53s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-18h29m39s247.png July1211.gif Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3270.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1524.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1040.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-933.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-930.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-928.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-917.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg Plankton think.png Spongebobandplanktonkaren.jpg Spongebobteamwork.jpg Spongebobplanktonsmilescheese.png Spongebob red bat.png Planktonknows.png Plankton sad.jpg Planktonbeatburgerbeard.png Plankton look town.png Plankton holding burger beard.png Get me the bottle krabs.jpg Plankton going to kick him out.jpg Spongebob mad at plankton.jpg Spongebob and plankton are going to find sandy.png SpongeBob-Movie-BD 11.png Sheldon Plankton svg.png Spongebob tell gary about plankton with robot gary.png Spongebob see a window open.png Invincibubble and the super heroes join hands again.png Plankton evil smile.png Krabs beat plankton up.png Plankton point at a guard.png Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-929.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-919.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-916.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-906.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-895.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-893.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg Plankton As Crazy Joe.gif Plankton As Hades.png Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1094.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1100.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1101.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1098.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1097.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1096.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1095.jpg Snowball Effect 20.png Snowball Effect 19.png The Chum Bucket Supreme 59.png Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2107.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2108.jpg WtP32.png Walking_Small_008.jpg Plankton Gets the Boot 075.png Plankton Gets the Boot 073.png 144a - That Sinking Feeling (572).jpg 8BA1CC57-E178-4E9D-BF36-36AED05885E1.jpeg|Plankton in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Nickelodeons, Inc.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dexter's Adventures Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Idiots Category:Brats Category:Those arrested Category:Cute Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Buster Moon's Enemies Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Characters who cry Category:Comedians Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Screaming Characters Category:1999 Introductions Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Loses Temper Category:Villains with a bad temper Category:Evil Characters Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Jerks Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Funny Villains Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Laughters Category:Laughing Characters Category:One eyed characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Gay Category:Paramount Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Morons Category:Dumb Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Mean Characters Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel